Frequency dividers may be used for numerous applications that involve dividing the clock frequency of a higher frequency clock source. For example, a frequency divider may be used to divide the frequency of a clock signal that is provided by a crystal-based oscillator for purposes of generating a lower frequency local oscillator clock signal for a transmitter or receiver. A simple frequency divider may be formed by a ring counter, which is a circular shift register in which the most significant bit of the register is fed back to the least significant bit of the register.